This invention relates generally to gardening accessories and relates, more particularly, to hanging planters which can be suspended from an elevated support structure.
The class of planters with which this invention is to be compared includes those which include plant-growing containers for holding dirt or potting soil and suspension cords or similar elements with which the planter is suspended from an elevated support structure.
It is not uncommon that within planters of the aforedescribed class, the suspension cords are attached to, or act upon, the circumferential, or outer, edge of the container at regularly-spaced intervals therealong and converge upwardly toward one another to a single location, or hook, situated above the planter for suspension of the planter from the location. This suspension arrangement commonly requires that the suspension cords pass across the region of the container disposed vertically above the container, and the portions of the suspension cords which pass across this region could interfere with the vertically-directed growth of plants being grown within the container.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved hanging planter of the aforedescribed class whose suspension cords are less likely to interfere with the vertically-directed growth of plants being grown within the container of the planter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hanging planter of the aforedescribed class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter employing a suspension arrangement which is less likely to interfere with the vertically-directed growth of plants being grown within the container of the planter.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter whose container is adapted to hold dirt or potting soil positioned therein for growth of plants out the top of the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a planter wherein the upper surface of the dirt or potting soil placed within the container has separately-identifiable regions for plant growth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is esthetically pleasing.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a planter which is relatively uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.